Deitmon
by Iceberg187
Summary: Evil envelops the Digiworld once more...using new digidestined and their original power the Digidestined must stop a seemingly unstoppable foe, but can it be done?
1. The New Evil

Deitmon Part 1: The New Evil   
  
"Hey stop that!" Joe yelled at Tai who was splashing water at him. All of the Digidestined had stopped to take a break after the grueling battles against the evil forces in the digi-world. Tai, Joe, Matt and TK were in the small pool of water while Karn and Tao were talking by a tree. Izzy was nearby playing on his computer and the girls were in another place with Mimi talking fashion to Kari and Kira while Sora was talking with Byomon. The digimon were just resting and playing around.  
  
"So...what do we do know?" asked Tao to Karn from the other side of the tree.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Karn as he rubbed his hand through his spiked brown hair. He was pretty tall, about 6'1", but was still about half a head shorter than the 6'5 Tao. These two were special Digidestined. Both were digielite, their powers were greater than that of the normal Digidestined. They had metallic digivices and silver tags. "Right now I just want to rest."  
  
"Won't get any argument from me," Tao responded as he lay a little farther down on the ground. Tai and the others had just gotten out of the water and were heading over to the other boys.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry," Tai said as he sat in front of the elder child. Tai was about 14 and very skilled in leadership although sometimes letting his feelings get in the way of his better judgement. He was about 5'9' and a little bit more mature than most of the others.  
  
"Me too," T.K. told them. TK was Matt's younger brother, only about 8, but Matt was able to take care of him and TK was able to handle himself in a fight mostly thanks to his digimon Patamon. All the boys sat in a circle and Tao brought out a plate of fruit and laid it in front of them.  
  
"There is plenty more," Tao said as all the boys dug into the food. He just grabbed an apple and was chewing on it. The girls were over eating food by the small pool of water. They all finished and sat in a circle around the fire that had been ignited by Gabumon. "So what next?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We know there is more evil out there but we can't seem to find the real threat. I guess we should start looking," Tai said to the group.  
  
"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Kari asked her older brother. "I'm tired."  
  
"Me too," responded Agumon.  
  
"Ok, lets rest for now but tomorrow go looking for this new evil," Matt told the group. Everyone shook their heads in agreement and laid down in a small group for the night.  
  
"You guys go on," Tao told them. "I'll stand watch for a little bit. Come on Pagemon."  
  
"Wake me when you get tired," Karn told him as Snakemon crawled up on his shoulders and they fell asleep. Tao walked over with Pagemon to the edge of the water and looked at the sky.  
  
"New evil," Tao thought aloud to Pagemon. "They must be more powerful than all of us if they forged the Dark Masters."  
  
"Probably, but we haven't had our powers tested yet," Pagemon told him. Tao remembered the battle with the final Dark Master and how he, Karn, and Kira all came in at the end with their digimon and found out about the new evil. None of the new kids had been in a digibattle yet and Tao was aching for one.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we will see action in a tomorrow, right now we need to keep watch," Tao told the digimon. Pagemon say down beside him and they sat back to keep watch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Keep watch little Digidestined for soon you all will be in my grasp," the evil digimon thought aloud. His name was Warlockmon. He was a mega and one of the most powerful in the digi-world, almost one level further. "You have no idea of the troubles that you will soon face as you meet me. Of course I didn't create the Dark Masters but they served him well. Titanomon come here!" A large monster lumbered into the room and walked toward Warlockmon. The monster was the size of an elephant and a cross between an elephant and a mammoth with huge tusks and even bigger ears.  
  
"Yes Lord Warlockmon?" Titanomon responded to the warlock's call.  
  
"Have you located him yet?" Warlockmon asked in his flat, dark tone.  
  
"No, the Trakkermon are having trouble locking onto him. His power is too great for them to measure," Titanomon answered his elephantine trunk moving with every syllable.  
  
"Tell them to try harder, I want him found. Now go!" Warlockmon ordered the digielephant. Titanomon walked out of the digi-warlock's chamber. "Metaldramon!" A large, metal covered, bipedal crocodile walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want my master?" the crocodile asked with a sarcastic emphasis on 'master.'  
  
"Go and test these Digidestined, and see what they can do," Warlockmon ordered.  
  
"Why? I'll be able to destroy them with one blast," Metaldramon told him proudly.  
  
"I have faith in your abilities but are you willing to show them," the warlock told the crocodile. Metaldramon stood up and walked over to Warlockmon, slammed his huge fist on the ground.  
  
"You dare challenge me! I will destroy these children then!" Metaldramon exclaimed as he stormed out of the room. Warlockmon smiled darkly.  
  
'Those Digidestined will never survive my wrath and if I can find him, then all good will die,' thought the warlock grinning. He turned in his chair and looked at the portal viewer at Tao and Pagemon who were talking beside the pool of water.  
  
* * *  
  
"Karn wake up! It almost morning!" Tao yelled into Karn's ear. Tao hadn't been paying attention to the time and was not tired. Pagemon had fallen asleep a while ago but Tao was still awake. "Wake up!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Karn yelled sitting up. Snakemon woke up right after Karn. "My shift?"  
  
"No," Tao answered. "Actually its morning and we should wake them up. We don't know what the day might bring."  
  
"No we don't..." Karn answered as he stood up. "Did you hear something?"  
  
"No," Tao responded. Karn looked over at the forest as if he suspected something. "Don't get paranoid, I'm just as anxious as you are." A loud sound filled the ears of the digielite. Both of their heads flew toward the sound. They saw and heard another branch fall. The loud sound had awoken most of the other children and all were awake when the monster was first shown. Tai ran to the side of Tao and Karn to prepare for battle.  
  
"What is that?" yelled one of the children after seeing the metalcrocodile.  
  
"That is Metaldarmon! He's very powerful and fully evolved. His strongest attack is 'Metal-Slash.'" Izzy told them looking at his computer and then running away. Metaldramon came running toward the children.  
  
***Pagemon digivolve to Zealotmon***  
***Snakemon digivolve to Cobramon***  
***Agumon digivolve to Greymon***  
  
The three good digimon attacked the evil one and were ran over with Metaldramon's power. The crocodile turned and looked at the three champions.  
  
"Get him Zealotmon!" Tao yelled at the zealot. Zealotmon was about 15 feet tall and covered with patches of leather-type armor. He had two short swords with one in each hand.  
  
"THUNDERSABRE!" Zealotmon yelled bringing the swords down in an 'x' pattern and firing a blast of electricity. Next was Cobramon who was a tall snake and had the same colors as Snakemon but had a hood. Cobramon yelled "HOOD FLASH!" and a beam of light shot from his hood and hit Metaldramon. Greymon was a big orange T-Rex-looking dinosaur with a hard crest and horn. He yelled "NOVA BLAST" and a burst of fire shot from his mouth and hit Metaldramon. Metaldramon was knocked back by the attack but recovered quickly and used Metal-Slash on all of the good digimon.  
  
"Digivolve again Greymon!" Tai yelled running toward the battle. Tao and Karn followed. The three boys' crests began to glow. Then so did the digimon.  
  
***Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon***  
***Zealotmon digivolve to MetalZealotmon***  
***Cobramon digivolve to Vipermon***  
  
The good digimon had digivolved again. MetalGreymon looked exactly the same except he had purple wings, a metal head and a metal arm. MetalZealotmon looked that same except he was complete covered with armor looking metal. Vipermon was larger than Cobramon and had two horns on his nose and a rattle at the end of his tail.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!" MetalGreymon yelled as two missles flew from his chest and hit Metaldramon. Metaldramon fell backward but came running again. MetalZealotmon jumped in front of the crocodile and they started fighting hand to hand.  
  
"METAL-GLARE!" MetalZealotmon yelled as his armor began to glow and then the entire glare went to his foot and MetalZealotmon kicked Metaldramon in the chin and knocked him down. Vipermon reared up and yelled "Paralyzer" and shot Metaldramon with a shot that made him slow down. MetalZealotmon jumped up in the air and drew a long broadsword. "BROAD-LIGHTNING!" and a burst of lightning flew from the sword and hit Metaldramon. Suddenly there was a giant flash of light and then "Rain of Fire" was heard and flames shot from the sky and hit the digimon who de-digivovled back into rookie form. Before them stood a digimon that was about 9 feet tall and had a huge black cape. It was Warlockmon.  
  
"Come Metaldramon, you will finish this later," the warlock told him. He threw his cape at Metaldramon and then with another flash of light both disappeared. On the ground lay Agumon, Pagemon, and Snakemon. Tai, Tao and Karn ran over to help their digimon.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Tai to Izzy who was on his laptop.  
  
"That was Warlockmon," Izzy told them. "He is and evil mega digimon that has too much power. It says here that he can almost go to the next level. I have a feeling we found a new evil."  
  
"I'd wager on that," Karn said as Snakemon wrapped around his shoulders and rested. "Either way this is going to be difficult."  
  
"I think so," Tao told him picking up Pagemon. All of the children walked off into the forest talking about the fight and the new evil.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Warlockmon! The Trakkermon have found Deitmon!" Titanomon yelled as he lumbered into Warlockmon's chamber.  
  
"Excellent, we shall pay this digimon a visit and persude him to help us," Warlockmon responded evilly. As he talked a small black cloud-type wind arose around his finger. He stood up and with Titanomon left the chamber.  



	2. Touch of Darkness

Part Two: Touch of Darkness  
  
"Where is he?" Warlockmon asked as he walked into the Trakkermon's room.   
  
"He's on Trifinity Peak. On the continent of Cylinder," the Trakkermon told him. A smile broadened his dark face.  
  
"We are leaving now," Warlockmon told them as he looked toward Titanomon and the newly recovered Metaldramon who had just came in.  
  
"But that is on the other side of the planet on the tallest mountain in the digiworld," Titanomon told him complaining.  
  
"I have an ace up my sleeve," Warlockmon told them signalling them to follow. The henchmen did so and followed Warlockmon to the dungeon of the building. They walked into a dark room. Warlockmon walked over to the center and stopped. "This is our way." He turned around and waved his hands and black smoke started to fill the room. A bright light emanated from the center of the room and then Warlockmon yelled "Dark Portal!" and a portal emerged from the center of the room. Through it they could see Trifinity Peak and then the middle. "We go here. We climb the rest of the way." He walked through followed by all of the henchmen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Feeling better Pagemon?" Tao asked his digimon who was walking behind him. He had been a little out of it since the battle. Snakemon and Agumon were about the same way. They had been walking since morning and it was getting hot and muggy.  
  
"A little," Pagemon told him. The sweat was dripping off of his brow. "I'm just really tired and hungry."  
  
"As am I," Snakemon said agreeing with Pagemon. He was wrapped around Karn's shoulders.  
  
"Me too, Tai," Agumon told Tai from behind him.  
  
"Maybe we should stop," Tai said to the rest of the group. "We need everyone if we get in another battle and right now I think we are all tired."  
  
"I'm with you Tai," Matt said from the rear of the group. Gabumon was sweating from the fur he wore. Tao and Karn just sat down and didn't even wait for the rest of the votes. Tao opened the bag of food he had and gave out a piece to everyone.  
  
"Here you go Pagemon. Eat up, you need your strength," Tao told his digimon. Kira walked over to Tao's side.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. Give this to the digimon, they need it more than I do," Kira told Tao who took the food from her smooth hand and broke it up into three pieces for the three exhausted digimon. He handed it out. "So, what do you think we are up against?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Its too unpredictable here, and right now I'm getting a bad feeling that we have only seen the tip of the iceberg," Tao told her.  
  
"Do you think we can win?" Kira asked with a little fear in her voice.  
  
"We are the Digidestined. Of course we can, if worse comes to worse just stick near me. I can handle myself in a fight and this should help," Tao told her as he brought out is four inch knife.  
  
"Will you protect me?" Kira asked. This time there was something other than fear.  
  
"Sure, just like I will the rest of us. Just stick near me and you'll be fine kid," Tao told her. She smirked and then ran over to the rest of the group. Tao looked at the rest of the group and then wondered how they were going to win this fight if one shot could take down their digimon. Suddenly a bright bolt of light shot across the sky and then disappeared across the horizon. Tao looked up and Karn sat down beside him.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about that," Karn said referring to the streaks of light had just flown across the sky.  
  
"Me too, but only time can tell. Don't forget, we don't know the extent of our power as digielite's, we may be able to win," Tao told Karn. "At least, I hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ange-pixi bomb!" AngePiximon yelled as a white sphere went from his hands and towards the intruders. It hit Metaldramon in the chest but only knocked him back.  
  
"Metal slash!" Metaldramon yelled as he brought his hand down and hit the angel digimon and destroyed it with one blow. "Rain of Fire!" Warlockmon yelled as fire began to fall from the sky and it slowly destroyed the guards to Deitmon's lair. They had been making progress toward Deitmon since they had arrived and his lair was now in sight.  
"Trunk cannon!" Titanomon yelled as he fired a burst from his canon and destroyed another of the guards.  
  
"Hurry, he is right over there!" one of the Trakkermon yelled as he ran toward the gate. They guards were dropping like flies at the blows of the evil digimon and they had finally made it to the gate. Warlockmon ran his hand across the structure and then opened the door.  
  
"Stay hear," he ordered the other digimon as he walked in. It took him a while but he made it to the center chamber. "Deitmon! Show yourself!" The sound echoed in the dark room. Warlockmon heard loud stomps and then saw the huge figure of a digimon standing before him. "At last we meet, Deitmon."  
  
"Why have you come here?" Deitmon asked with his loud thunderous voice. Warlockmon turned to get a better look at the monster. It was about 50 feet tall and built like a wall. Deitmon had a white beard and dark blue eyes. His fists were the size of boulders and his arms were the size of tree trunks.  
  
"To request that you help me conquer the Digiworld," Warlockmon answered the digimon. Deitmon bellowed a laugh that shook the entire room.  
  
"You expect a being of pure goodness to help evil conquer the digiworld?" Deitmon asked with his voice becoming slightly serious and agitated. "I should kill you right were you stand."  
  
"You wouldn't dare kill me in cold blood. Your too good to kill me unless we are in a fight," Warlockmon told him. "With your Deity level at my disposal no one will be able to stop me!" He snickered at the deity.  
  
"Once again you assume that you will get my help. You are greatly mistaken," Deitmon told him.  
  
"I'm afraid you are the one who is mistaken. Rain of Fire!" Warlockmon yelled as he waved his hands and fire flew from the sky and hit Deitmon who just took it with no damage. "Heaven's Fate!" Deitmon yelled as a blast flew from his fist and flew toward Warlockmon who was able to avoid it with minimal.  
  
"Dark Possession!" Warlockmon yelled as a black wisp of smoke flew from his hand and hit Deitmon in the back. Deitmon's blue eyes turned dark and the pupil disappeared. "Now you will help me."  
  
"Yes master," Deitmon responded. The two digimon walked out of the room and met the others digimon.  
  
"You did it!" Yelled Titanomon as he saw Warlockmon and Deitmon walk from the gate.  
  
"Your days are numbered Digidestined!" Metaldramon yelled.  
  
"Now we go and find the Digidestined and show them our true power," Warlockmon told them as he walked toward the portal that had just opened. On the other side they could see the Digidestined children resting. The entered the portal and came out right on the Digidestined.  
  
"Ha. Meet Deitmon!" Warlockmon yelled looking at the startled faces of the children. The giant Deity came out of the portal and fired a blast at Tao and Karn who were the closest to him. They flew to the other side of the field from the blast. Pagemon and Snakemon digivolved but quickly were hit and de-digivolved back to Pagemon and Snakemon and were flung toward Tao and Karn who were spread knocked out and bleeding across a rock.  
  
"That was effective," Joe commented sarcastically as the saw the small fight.  
  
"This is only a taste of things to come Digidestined!" Warlockmon yelled at the children. "Next time we meet you will not be so lucky!" The evil digimon then disappeared leaving Karn and Tao bleeding on the ground.  
  
"TAO!" Kira yelled as she ran toward Tao whose head had been split open on the ground. Karn was already setting up as she got there. "Get up Tao!" She bent down and picked him up. She took out a strip of cloth and bandaged his head.  
  
"Thank you Kira," Tao said with pain as he sat up. Pagemon and Snakemon ran over to Tao and Karn. Tao made it to his feet and hobbled over to a rock. Kira took out more cloth and bandaged up the scraps.   
"He is gonna pay for that."  
  
"Don't be to hasty Tao. That was Deitmon, the Deity digimon. He is the most powerful digimon and at the highest level in time. He is the only digimon that can reach that level," Izzy told them.  
  
"And he's a bad digimon?!" Tai yelled at Izzy quizcally.  
  
"No, he is a good digimon. Somehow he has been infected with a disease that has made him evil," Izzy told him. "That's a problem. His most powerful attack is powerful enough to destroy a small galaxy. He is so powerful that if all 11 of the digimon went mega we would still lose."  
  
"Then we will have to go to the next level," Tao told him.  
  
"But only Deitmon could go there," Matt said entering the conversation.  
  
"No, there is another level. You said that Warlockmon could almost go to the next level. Now it can't be Deity otherwise he couldn't go," Karn told them recalling earlier events.  
  
"Still, we don't know how to get to this next..." Tai said.  
  
"Supreme Level," Izzy answered their questions.  
  
"The supreme level can only be reached by a few digimon and I don't know if any of the digimon here can do it. I now I can't," Tentomon told the group.  
  
"We will have to find out then," Tao told them from his rock. He tried to stand but sat back down after a groan.  
  
"Stay seated, you took some pretty bad shots," Kira told him. "Just sit and rest." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek and Tao laid down on the rock and fell asleep. "I suggest we stay here until we all can head out. We are all going to need energy if we get in another fight." Her voice was sterner as if she had just matured. All the kids agreed and sat down to rest treating their injuries or sleeping.  



	3. Discoveries

Part Three: Discoveries  
  
"Bwahaaa!" Metaldramon yelled as he walked into the chamber with Warlockmon and Deitmon. "We will finally win where those before us have failed!"  
  
"At last, we will get revenge for all the evil ones before us," Warlockmon pondered this. The room was filled with Deitmon and Warlockmon was seated in his normal chair in the center of the dark room. Suddenly a large black bull walked into the room. He had red-tiger strips over his muscular body. "Venomdramon, you finally decide to show yourself."  
  
"Yes, it has come time," the large bull digimon told Warlockmon. Warlockmon signaled him to come toward him and when he did, Warlockmon told him something that was too silent for the rest of the room to hear. Venomdramon nodded and walked out. "Come with me." He signaled for Metaldramon to follow him.  
  
"Soon Digidestined your time will come and darkness will rein over the Digiworld," Warlockmon thought aloud. He laughed after the comment.  
  
* * *  
  
"Any idea's how to get to the supreme level?" Tai asked the group as they walked deeper into the forest. Tao and Karn were still aching from the battle and were lagging behind. Kira was right beside them to help them.  
  
"I have a thought," Tao said painfully through his teeth. "The only problem is that I can't tell you. It may work, it may not." They continued walking until they found a clearing and stopped to rest. "The only way to get it to work is if myself and Karn go out on our own."  
  
"With this new evil we all have to stay together if we even have a chance of winning," Tai told them. "Together we are more powerful then when we are apart."  
  
"I know, but this is the only way to find the power to digivolve to the next level," Tao argued his point.  
  
"Its too risky, you and Karn have been injured too badly to go out by yourselves," Matt told them agreeing with Tai. Izzy was off with his laptop and stood up and yelled, "Genni sent us an E-mail!" All the children came over to Izzy and listened to the e-mail.  
  
"Listen I think I found a way to help you defeat Warlockmon and maybe cure Deitmon," the electronic message started. "I'm sending you the location of a digimon that is just as powerful as Warlockmon but is a good digimon. He may be able to help you."  
  
"I think I have an idea," Tao began after hearing the message. "You 9 go and look for this good digimon. Karn and myself will go and see if we can find the power to get to the next level."  
  
"I hate to say this but he is right," Karn said as he came up from the message.  
  
"Fine, you two be careful. We will meet back here," Tai said as he reluctantly agreed with Tao and Karn. It was obvious that he wasn't thrilled with the idea.  
  
"I'll go with you two," Kira began.  
  
"No, you stay with the others, we will be fine," Tao said as he, Karn, Pagemon and Snakemon walked away from the others. Tai turned to the kids that were left.  
  
"Okay, we need to get moving," He told them. They all stood up and Izzy took the lead.  
  
"We need to go that way," Izzy pointed in the direction they needed to move. They all began to walk that way and Kira lead up the rear. Right as they were about to enter the forest again she grabbed her digimon, Pakumon, and went in the direction Karn and Tao did.  
  
* * *  
  
"How exactly do you propose we do this?" Karn asked as he and Tao hobbled through the forest. Tao didn't answer as he was thinking about the problem. "Hello? Karn to Tao, come in Tao!"  
  
"Hm...what? Sorry, I was thinking about what we should do," Tao told him coming out of his thinking state. They continued walking with their digimon leading them so that they could better protect them. They walked deeper into the forest.  
  
"Tao," Karn began, "What do you think we are actually capable of as digielite?"  
  
"I'm not sure Karn. I'm hoping that we are capable of much more than Tai and the others. If we can harness the power then we might be able to get our digimon to digivolve to the Supreme level," Tao explained his theory. He was beginning to straggle behind since his head was pounding and his leg was still hurting. "Would you be objected to resting for a little bit."  
  
"No, I need a rest too, my arm is killing me," Karn told him holding onto his broken arm. "I hope that we find the power. I want a little bit of revenge."  
  
"As do I good friend," Tao told him as he sat down leaning on the stick he was using as a makeshift crutch. They sat there and rested for a while. The day turned to night and it began to get colder. Pagemon and Snakemon came closer to sleep for the night. "We need to start a fire."  
  
"Yeah, it's getting cold," Karn agreed with him. Tao threw down a stick that was behind him. The two digimon threw down more sticks and then both began to light it.  
  
"Fire Fang!" Snakemon yelled as he fired at the pile of wood.  
  
"Lightning Strike!" Pagemon yelled as he also fired at the pile of wood. Both of the attacks hit the pile of wood and lit the fire. However, the striking of the attacks sent a bolt of energy flying from the pile at Tao's chest. The blast hit him with incredible force and knocked him off of the log he was sitting on. His crest started to glow and then his digivice went off.  
  
***Tao Digimon digivolve to Taomon! ***  
  
Taomon looked exactly like Tao except the fact his knife had turned into a long sabre and he had grown to about 8 feet tall. A large metal helmet covered his head and a dark visor covered his now bright green eyes. All of the injuries he had sustained were now gone.  
  
"What the?" Taomon said as he looked at himself.  
  
"I don't know, the blast hit you and gave you energy to digivolve into a digimon I guess," Karn told him. "That must be part of our power!" Taomon stood back and then yelled "Tome of Power" and shot two symbals from his hands and hit Snakemon and Pagemon. His hand began to glow and then he yelled "Fire Strike" and shot a blast of fire at Karn who went through the same process he did.  
  
***Karn Digimon digivolve to Karnmon***  
  
"This rocks!" Karnmon answered. Karnmon was the same height and looked the same except that his sunglasses had formed two dark orbs in his head and his arms were longer. Suddenly they both began to glow again and then went back to their normal selves. They then saw that their injuries were healed. "Well that was worth it to get these fixed. Maybe with that power we can go supreme. Either way I'm tired, night."  
  
"You're right, we can go supreme. Good night," Tao said. The party of four decided to go to sleep and preserve their strength.  
  
* * *  
  
"Its right over here," Izzy told them as they approached the destination sent to them by Genni. They approached a building with an odd symbol on it.  
  
"I better go in. You guys stay here" Tai told them as he approached the door first. He opened it and went inside. A fire was going in the center of the room. It was poorly lit but by the fire.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice asked from the darkness.  
  
"I am a Digidestined, sent here by Genni to find you," Tai answered, his voice a little unsteady. The room became brighter and a digimon appeared in front of Tai. He looked exactly like Warlockmon but was white and blue instead of black and red.  
  
"I am Conjuremon, if you have been sent by Genni that means you are fighting Warlockmon," the wizard digimon responded to Tai's answer.  
  
"Yes we have," Tai said.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Come with me," Tai said as both exited the building and met the other children. Conjuremon looked at them and then back at Tai.  
  
"What has Warlockmon done?" he asked.  
  
"He has some how managed to turn Deitmon evil," Izzy told him.  
  
"Deitmon? Blast that evil digimon. Unfortunately, Warlockmon's spell cannot be countered by destroying him, and I can't change him back. I will come with you and fight at your side," Conjuremon told them.  
  
"The more, the better," Matt told him.  
  
"The bigger the target," Joe added pessimistically. Gomamon smacked his head and the group began to walk back to the field.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up!" Karn yelled at Tao. Tao began to wake up and slowly sit up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tao asked Karn.  
  
"That!" Karn pointed to the battle that was going on between Cobramon and Metaldramon.  
  
"Not him again, Pagemon digivolve!" Tao yelled as he looked at the fight and then at Pagemon who was running toward the fight.  
  
***Pagemon digivolve to Zealotmon***  
  
Zealotmon drew both of his swords and attacked the metal crocodile. Cobramon yelled "Hood Flash" and a blast of energy were sent flying toward Metaldramon. Suddenly a large black foot came down in front of Metaldramon.  
  
"Venomdramon!" Metaldramon yelled as he saw the foot come down. "Attack these two."  
  
"With pleasure," the black and red bull said as he turned toward the digimon. "Venom Wing!" A blast of darkness was sent toward the digimon how were knocked backward and de-digivolved back to Snakemon and Pagemon.  
  
"Digivolve!" Tao and Karn yelled simultaneously after their digimon had de-digivolved. Their crests began to glow and then they shot a beam of light out that wrapped around the children and then the digimon started to glow.  
  
*Pagemon: Zealotmon: warp digivolve: MetalZealotmon: to AlterZealotmon*  
  
*Snakemon: to Cobramon: warp digivolve: to Vipermon: to Psymon*  
  
AlterZealotmon was the same size as he always was but now he had a blue face with green eyes and a large flock of hair that extended down his back. He had a huge armor piece that covered his torso and shoulders and then another that covered his legs. His forearms were covered with gauntlets and a blue blade came out from both of them. Psymon was a humaniod digimon with an white turban and silk shirt, a blue jewel was in the turban. His long legs were covered in white dress paints and his golden shoes ended in curled points.  
  
"This is gonna be cool," Karn said as he watched the two mega-digimon take on the one experienced mega-digimon. AlterZealotmon flew up toward Venomdramon's head.  
  
"Lightning Wind!" he yelled as his two blades went flying toward Venomdramon who took the blast but fell slightly backward.   
  
"Psy Force!" Psymon yelled as a blst of psychic waves flew from a blue jewel in his turban and hit Venomdramon right in the chest opening a small wound. AlterZealotmon flew up to the bleeding hole and brought his hands together in front of him. "Thunder Force!" Energy gathered at the end of the two blades and then a beam shot from his and chest and the blades and went flying right into the wound inflicted by Psymon. The large black bull exploded in a flurrie of pieces and then disappeared. AlterZealotmon and Psymon then began to de-digivolved back to Snakemon and Pagemon.  
  
"I'm not through yet!" yelled Metaldramon as he jumped from behind some trees and was about to attack the defenseless kids. Suddenly "Hydro-Bomb" was heard and a flash of blue energy came from the forest and hit Metaldramon in the chest. The digimon fell to the ground and died. Waterdramon with Kira sitting on her shoulder came form the forest and then de-digivolved back to Pakumon.  
  
"Thought you needed my help," Kira said as he looked at the two boys. "How did you all heal so fast?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I think we may have found a way to digivolve to the supreme level," Tao answered. "We better head on back to the others to see what they found. They began their journey back. 


	4. The Supreme Challenge

Part 4: The Supreme Challenge  
  
"Where are they?" Karn asked impatiently the others as they sat and waited for Tai and the others to get back. Tao and Kira were over sitting on a log, while Karn was on the ground.   
  
"Coming...I hope," Kira said as she laid her hand on top of Tao's.  
  
"They are," Tao responded, "I know it." His hand rose and covered over Kira's as he looked at her. "Right Karn?"  
  
"Yeah," Karn answered not really paying attention. Out in the distance he could see the others coming slowly closer. They had another digimon with them. "There they are!" Tao looked over and jumped off of the log. It took only a few more minutes before all of the children were together again.  
  
"How did you guys get healed so fast?" Matt asked skeptically as he first saw Tao and Karn.  
  
"Long story," Tao answered as he looked at Conjuremon. "Warlockmon's twin?"  
"You could say that," Conjuremon answered, "We are identical in every way except completely opposite. He is pure evil. I am pure good. Only somewhere along the lines of digi-volution he learned an attack that only he can counter, 'Dark Possession'." While he told them this, the images of the fights that Conjuremon and Warlockmon had had flashed through his mind. "He won't get away this time."  
  
"Sounds like someone's cape is in a twist," Tai added sarcastically. Conjuremon shrugged off the comment. Tao smiled at Tai's poor sense of humor.  
  
"Anyway, we need to find Warlockmon and Deitmon," Izzy told the group.  
  
"I think we have a better chance of them finding us," Tao responded.   
"But this time we will be ready for them." They all started to walk out of the forest. Tao and Karn told them about what they thought might work.  
  
* * *  
  
"These Digidestined are really starting to get on my nerves," Warlockmon bellowed as he saw the 11 children and 12 digimon walk out of the forest. "Conjuremon isn't going to be much help to them and they will never be able to cure Deitmon."  
  
"Ah.... Their destruction is sealed then?" Titanomon responded with a question.  
  
"Most assuredly," Warlockmon answered as he stood up and walked from the room. Deitmon followed him like a lost puppy, a really big puppy. Warlockmon walked through the halls of his stronghold and finally came to a room that contained nothing but a table and a tablet. He walked over to the table and picked up the slab of stone. He read it aloud, "'So it is written, evil will corrupt the powerful good. The corrupt one will strike with his master only to be stopped by a Sultan and a Warrior Angel given power by a sacrifice. The digimon will save the corrupt one and destroy the evil. So it is written...so it shall come to pass.' Not as long as I control the power, no not as long as I am here." He smashed the tablet in his hand. He walked out of the room and signaled for Deitmon to follow him. He walked past his main chamber and called for Titanomon and the Trakkermon. He and the other two walked down to the transport room. He located the children and opened the portal to that location. "We end this now! Take no prisoners!" They all stepped through and landed right in front of the children.  
  
"Prepare to meet thy fates Digidestined! This will be your final fight!" Warlockmon yelled as he say the children stop and look at him. Conjuremon stepped forward.  
  
"Let it be so! We finish this!" Conjuremon yelled as he stared down Warlockmon, Titanomon, Deitmon and the 30 or so Trakkermon.  
  
"You heard him! Its digivolving time!" Tai yelled as he held out his   
digivice and his crest began to glow. The others did what they had to and all the digimon began to digivolve and then to their most powerful form.  
  
***Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon***  
***Togemon digivolve to Lillymon***  
***Entoterimon digivolve to Waterdramon***  
***Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon***  
***Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon***  
***Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon***  
***Patamon digivolve to Angemon***  
*Agumon: to Greymon: Warp digivolve: to MetalGreymon: to WarGreymon*  
*Gabumon: to Garurumon: Warp digivolve: to WereGarurumon: to   
MetalGarurumon*  
  
"Not you two yet," Tao said as he saw the others digivolve and go to attack the others in battle. Pagemon looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I hope this works!" Karn yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Tao responded.  
  
The good digimon had gone and were taking on Titanomon and the Trakkermon. Warlockmon and Deitmon hovered over the battle and Conjuremon went face to face with Warlockmon.  
  
"You have no chance!" Warlockmon yelled at Conjuremon. "Deitmon, stay out of our fight." The huge digimon shook his head. Warlockmon yelled "Rain of Fire!" but before it could fall Conjuremon yelled "Rain of Ice" and the two attacks canceled each other out. Warlockmon and Conjuremon continued fighting and all Tao and Karn did was watch. WarGreymon and Metalgarurumon were having troubles with Titanomon and the others were having a little trouble with the Trakkermon. Suddenly there was a giant flash of lightning. Tao and Karn looked up to see that Conjuremon had just been hit by an attack and Warlockmon was about to finish him off.  
  
"You can't destroy me!" Warlockmon yelled at him.  
  
"I won't let you destroy me," Conjuremon replied as he turned his back to Warlockmon. "Power of Good!" Conjuremon became energy and flew at Tao and Karn and hit both of them in the chest. The power was unbelievable and it digivolved Tao and Karn into digimon. Then the power sent a blast from the digielite to their digimon who began to digivolve.  
  
*Pagemon: Zealotmon: Hyper warp digivolve to: MetalZealtomon: AlterZealotmon: WarZealotmon*  
  
*Snakemon: Cobramon: Hyper-warp digivolve to: Vipermon: Psymon: SultanPsymon*  
  
WarZealotmon was covered in armor from neck to foot. On one he had a gauntlet with a large green energy blade extending from it. Two metal angel-like wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around his shoulders and his face was covered with a faceplate to the eyes, which were now even darker green. SultanPsymon looked basically the same as Psymon except he had an even bigger blue jewel in his turban. He had a shoulder pad on each arm and bigger pants.  
  
'The Warrior Angel and Sultan' thought Warlockmon. He then looked to see that the Trakkermon had all been destroyed and that the other digimon were cornering Titanomon. "Power Drain!" he fired a blast that hit all the digimon except Angemon, WarGreymon, and the two supremes. The digimon that were hit de-digivolved back to rookies. Taomon and Karnmon were too far away to be affected. A bright glow surrounded Angemon.  
  
***Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon***  
  
The four fighting digimon turned around to Warlockmon after his attack and after Angemon's digivolve. Titanomon, Warlockmon and Deitmon were all that stood in the way of victory.  
  
"You can't win Digidestined!" Titanomon yelled as he walked under the other two bad guys. "Trunk Cannon!" A burst fired from the trunk of the digi-elephant and hit WarGreymon in the back.  
"Wing Missile!" WarZealotmon shouted as the metallic wings rose and fired two of the feathers at the elephant. Titanomon fired another blast and destroyed the missiles. SultanPsymon drew back and fired a psychic blast from the jewel in his turban. It hit Titanomon and he fell over. MagnaAngemon flew up and yelled "Gate of Destiny!" as he created the gate with his sword.   
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled as a ball of energy arose in his hands and he flung it at Titanomon who was thrown into the gate and destroyed. "Looks like we took care of him. Now you!" He pointed at Warlockmon.  
  
"I don't think so! Deitmon, kill them!" Warlockmon yelled as he moved and let Deitmon move towards the digimon.  
  
"Heaven's Fate!" Deitmon fired blasts at the digimon. All of the blasts hit their targets and knocked them to the ground. Warlockmon was off to the side laughing.  
  
"Thunder Blade!" WarZealotmon yelled as his blade flew toward Deitmon from his arm. Deitmon batted it off and WarZealotmon caught it again. SultanPsymon flew up and fired one of his psychic blasts and it had the same effect, nothing.  
  
"End this!" Ordered Warlockmon to Deitmon. "End the future of these children!" Deitmon's eyes grew darker and his hands began to glow.   
  
"Bomb of Creation!" Deitmon drew back and created a huge glowing ball of energy. He threw it at the ground in the center of the four digimon. Everyone watched as it flew toward the ground.  
To be continued...  



	5. The Edge of Destiny

Part 5: Edge of Destiny  
  
The attack headed toward the ground very slowly and methodically. Everyone watched as it flew closer and closer to the ground. The four digimon plus Taomon and Karnmon stood up.  
  
"Not while I'm here!" Taomon yelled as he drew his sabre. He ran under the attack and yelled "Tome of Power!" Two letters flew from his hand and hit MagnaAngemon and SultanPsymon. He received a burst of power and then raised his sword. "Gate of the Mind!" he yelled as he brought the sabre around in a circle and created a gate. MagnaAngemon came over toward him.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" He yelled as he brought his blade around in the same circle and formed an even larger gate. It opened in enough time to take in the attack. The doors closed behind it. Suddenly there was a burst of energy out of the crack of the door as it was being shoved open.  
  
"Not now! Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he threw a ball of energy at the gate.  
  
"White Lightning!" WarZealotmon yelled as his blade began to glow. A large stream of energy covered it and then went flying toward the gate. The ball of energy and the stream collided on the gate and sealed it. The gate then destroyed itself taking the attack with it.  
  
"No!" Warlockmon yelled. "You will pay for that! Deitmon Attack!" The large digimon flew toward the other four. They all stood and waited for him. Taomon ran back over to Karnmon.  
  
"Ready?" Karnmon asked him.  
  
"I hope so," Taomon said as he once again drew his sabre. The good digimon were flying around Deitmon taking random shots. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he fired the ball of energy at Deitmon it hit with no damage.  
  
"You can't win Digidestined!" Warlockmon yelled with a maniacal laugh. SultanPsymon drew back and yelled "Mind and Soul!" as he fired a blast of energy toward Deitmon, which did no damage. "Is there anyway to defeat him?!"  
  
"I don't know!" WarZealotmon yelled as he flew in to attack. He fired two wing missiles at Deitmon and then slashed at Deitmon with his blade. The missiles did no damage but the slash did a little damage and opened a wound. Out of the wound came a dark black wisp. "I know how! Keep him distracted and have him fly over me!"  
  
"You heard him!" MagnaAngemon yelled as the signaled the other two to follow him. They flew in front of Deitmon and got him to chase them as WarZealotmon got into position.  
  
"Now!" Yelled Taomon as he pointed his sabre toward Deitmon. Karnmon drew back as all of the crests began to glow and shot a beam of light toward his hands where a blast of energy was gathering. He turned and fired it toward Taomon and after the attack, he de-digivolved back to Karn. Taomon's power rose drastically and a bolt of energy started to appear at the end of his sword. "Blast of Destiny!" The bolt of energy flew toward Deitmon who was flying over WarZealotmon.  
  
"Thunder Claw!" WarZealotmon yelled as Deitmon flew over his head. WarZealotmon brought his hands together over his head with his blade facing out. He flew upward and right through Deitmon's stomach. Blood splattered everywhere as Taomon's attack went in the wound and out his back. Deitmon fell to the ground with a large thud. Taomon de-digivolved back to Tao. A black spirit-type wisp flew from Deitmon as he lay bleeding and then his wounds healed themselves. "He is cured, but knocked out! Now for you Warlockmon!"  
  
"Not in this lifetime! Rain of Fire!" Warlockmon yelled as the fireballs fell and hit the good digimon. They all fell backward and MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon de-digivolved back to Patamon and Agumon. "Haha! Dark Lightning!" A dark streak of lightning flew from Warlockmon's hand and flew toward WarZealotmon who blocked it with his blade. Another flew toward SultanPsymon and struck his cape as he dodged it.  
  
"Wing Missile!" WarZealotmon yelled as he fired two missiles at the evil sorcerer. "Mind and Soul!" SultanPsymon yelled as he fired a blast from his cane. Both of them came close but were avoided by Warlockmon.  
  
"This is going to end! Right here and right now!" WarZealotmon yelled as he drew back and unfolded his large metal wings. He drew his blade around in front of him. Energy began to gather over his entire body. As he did so SultanPsymon fired off more attacks to buy time for WarZealotmon.  
  
"You will not win!" SultanPsymon yelled was he fired more psy blasts at Warlockmon with minimal damage. "Ah!!!" He flew at Warlockmon and hit him in the chest with his staff, which was glowing with energy. After the attack SultanPsymon de-digivolved back to Grubamon and fell into Karn's arms.  
  
"Argh!!!" Warlockmon yelled as the attack took its effect. He was reeling from the powerful attack but not defeated. "I'm not finished yet!"  
  
"You are now!" WarZealotmon yelled. Warlockmon turned to see the energy flowing around WarZealotmon. The wings were pulsating, as was the blade, which was pointed toward Warlockmon. "Edge of Destiny!" All the energy from the wings and blade and other parts flew into one solid stream and then slammed into Warlockmon's chest.  
  
"No!!!" Warlockmon yelled as he slowly was destroyed by the attack. When he finally disappeared WarZealotmon's wings folded back and he de-digivolved into Pagemon, but very weak. A light shone from the sky and came down and hit Deitmon. The large digimon slowly rose.  
  
"What happened?" Deitmon yelled as he looked at the devastation that the battle has caused. "And why am I not on Trifinity Peak?"  
  
"Warlockmon possessed you and used you as a weapon against us, luckily WarZealotmon was able to defeat you and bring you back and then He and SultanPsymon defeated Warlockmon and you awoke," Izzy explained to the large digimon.  
  
"I thank you, but did you really have to defeat me like that?" Deitmon asked almost laughing as he looked at what was left of his wound.   
"Come with me! We celebrate this victory at Trifinity Peak!" Deitmon picked up the Digidestined and their digimon and teleported to the top of Trifinity Peak. There they had a celebration.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow," Centauromon said aloud as he looked upon the walls of flames shooting from the wall and floor. "All this fire and no marshmellows. I must remember to bring some next time." Suddenly a Mechanorimon walked up beside him. "Hello Genni."  
  
"Centauromon," Genni said as the cockpit of the digimon opened to reveal the older man. "So this is the ancient wall of fire that he had to cross? Still amazes me that he crossed it."  
  
"Yes, just what the prophecy on File Island fortold. We have talked about this before," Centauromon answered him. They stood there and looked at the flames. "How did they fair against Warlockmon?"  
  
"The children took the fight to him and defeated him. The two Digi-elite have figured out and almost mastered their powers, they will be ready when the time comes. For now they must gain experience. I must e-mail them about this."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys I'm receiving an e-mail from Genni!" Izzy yelled as he looked out at the party. Tao and Kira came running toward him. The others slowly walked over. "He is congratulating us and says that Warlockmon was just another one of the true evils minions. The true evil remains out there, keep searching."  
  
"Oh great, here we go again," Tao said Kira grabbed his hand and ran back to the party. Deitmon was in the center and everyone was dancing around him.  
  
"First I say we relax here. Tomorrow we will begin looking," Tai said. The others agreed and ran to the party.  
  
The End  



End file.
